Professional Development
by redkat19761
Summary: Edward and Bella have been teaching together all year at the Forks Primary School. After their last day of school, they decide to have a drink to celebrate. Things get dirty from there. My entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest
1. Chapter 1

This was my entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. I had many requests to continue or make this into a longer story, so here it is. I wasn't sure how I was going to make this a multi-chapter fic at first.

The first 3-4 chapters will be an introduction to the characters and then we'll pick right back up at the one shot and move on from there. As of right now, that's all I know.

_Enjoy, you horny ladies…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Chapter One**_

Ah yes, it's September and the start to another school year. I can't believe that I am beginning my third year as a Reading Specialist at Forks Primary School. It feels like just yesterday that I was a little girl, attending school here and crushing on my Kindergarten teacher, Mr. Masen. Now, he has sadly retired as of July 1st and been replaced by some newbie. No one will ever compare to Mr. Masen and his tremendous ability to teach five-year-olds. I consider myself lucky to have been able to teach with him his last two years.

I am very curious as to who the new hire is. I know that it is a man. Our principal, Marcus Meyer, insisted on replacing Mr. Masen with another man. I'm mainly curious because I have been assigned to do reading interventions in his classroom for one hour per day. Mr. Masen and I always worked well with each other. We got to the point where we could almost read each other's minds. I managed to help him get his students the highest reading scores out of all six Kindergarten classrooms. His "Little Bell" he always called me, starting from my first day of Kindergarten twenty-one years ago.

I loved that man and, if possible, I loved his wife, Elizabeth even more. She and I had formed a close relationship several years ago. She was my supervising teacher when I student taught in a neighboring district. We shop together every month. She's like the mother I never had, but always wanted.

So, no pressure on the newbie or anything, but he has big shoes to fill, in my opinion anyway.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Rosalie's voice interrupts my inner musings about Mr. Masen. Rosalie Hale is my best teacher friend. We met two years ago when I started teaching here. We were both assigned recess duty together. Rose is the Special Education Teacher at our school. She is no-nonsense and handles even the most difficult of students with ease. She is the only person that can make me pee myself laughing. If I didn't have her in my life, I would have probably gone off the deep end by now. She keeps me sane and drives me crazy all at the same time.

I look around to see what Rose could possibly be talking about, but there is nothing in this auditorium that looks any different than any other Professional Development day that we have before the first day of school. Alice Brandon, the other member of our dynamic trio, looks up from her iPhone to see if she can figure out what Rose is referring to as well. Alice is our school's Speech Therapist. She is very intelligent, knowledgeable and uncanny in her ability to read people. She makes the perfect addition to our group.

"What are you seeing that I'm not?" I finally ask, giving up on trying to figure it out on my own. You never know with Rosalie, anything can rile her up-from forgetting to put deodorant on to finding out she was denied a personal day.

"I just met the new Kindergarten teacher." My eyes scan the huge auditorium which is currently housing approximately eighty-eight teachers from Pre-K to High School.

"So, why are you Holy Fucking Shitting?" Alice asks from the seat next me, never taking her eyes off of her phone. The old bitty in front of us, who I do not recognize probably because she teaches at the High Schoo,l turns around and glares at us over her shoulder. Rosalie sticks her tongue out at her after she turns back around.

"I'm fucking shitting because he's the hottest piece of ass this school district has seen since Seth Clearwater resigned two years ago so he could pursue his career as a Chipendales Dancer."

"Ew," I purse my lips and gag a little in my mouth. I envision Seth gyrating around and it makes me a little nauseous. Seth was "hot" in Rose's mind, but not in mine. Alice finally puts her phone in her bag, "Well, where is he?" she asks.

"Sitting there in the back with McCarty," Rose nods her head in their direction, but I can't find where Emmett is sitting and I don't want to stare.

"Well," Alice starts, "Forget that. I can't see him. That fat ass Jessica Stanley is sitting in front of them. Her large ass hides everything". About that time, Jane Felix, our superintendant's voice comes over the speakers. She begins a two hour long "Welcome Back" speech that includes her expectations for our district in the upcoming school year. I zone out, checking my email and Twitter while she speaks. Rosalie, though sitting right next to us, texts me and Alice through the entire speech about Mr. Cullen, the apparent man of the hour. But as always, all good things must come to an end.

"…and with that said, I would like to introduce the new teachers to our district. Please welcome them into our little Forks School District Family."

My attention perks up immediately as Mrs. Felix introduces the two new High School teachers first. Mike Newton will be the new Guidance Counselor and Lauren Mallory will be teaching Math. Mike and I graduated together. He's a real douche bag. I can't even imagine him counseling high school students. He barely made it through high school alive since he wasn't a jock or a nerd. He just kind of lingered on the outside of all social circles. Mrs. Felix asks the new hires to stand up so everyone can see who they are. I'm not going to lie, Mike looks pretty good. He's filled out since I last saw him and is dressed very nicely. Rose nudges me with her knee, "Fuck, he's hot too."

"You know," Alice whispers across me to Rosalie, "I'm starting to think you're just really horny."

I snigger-snort _loudly_ and old bitty in front of us turns again to glare at me. I smile at her and wave. It's very difficult for me to be nasty to people.

Mrs. Felix continues "…and our new Kindergarten teacher at the Primary School is Mr. Edward Cullen," The three of our heads snap back in unison as Mr. Cullen stands. Rosalie swoons, Alice gasps. I, on the other hand, squint my eyes trying to see what the fuss is about. He's good-looking, of course, but I am not nearly as impressed as Rosalie. Alice texts quickly to both of us. "I'll give him four out of five ovaries. I giggle-snort again and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever bitch," she says to Alice, "You can go home and give all of your ovaries to Jasper. He owns them anyway, you cock-whipped whore."

I choke on my bottle of Smart Water. Alice pretends to scratch her nose with her middle finger.

When we are dismissed from lunch, Alice and Rose argue over where to eat lunch. Alice wants to eat at the Thai place and Rose tells her that it makes her fart.

"Here, then," Alice smirks, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of Beano. Rosalie calls her an "asshole" and the argument ensues.

I tell them I packed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and that I am heading back to my classroom to do work.

"Suck-ass!" Rosalie calls out to me as I attempt exit the building.

"Oh hi, Principal Meyer." I say sweetly as I look over Rosalie's shoulder. Panic strikes her and her face reddens. She turns slowly to meet her fate and finds that no one is standing there and I have faked her out once again. I do this to her over and over and she falls for it every single time.

"Whore" she mouths and I wave sweetly as I make my exit.

Three bites into my sandwich, as I organize student charts on my counter and dance a little to the music I have playing, a throat clears behind me and scares the shit out of me. I turn to find none other than Mr. Cullen standing in my doorway.

His smile widens as I turn and I realize he probably saw me dancing. How embarrassing!

"Hi." He says, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hi." I swallow.

"Um…Principal Meyer recommended I introduce myself to you. I'm Edward Cullen, new Kindergarten teacher." He crosses the room to me as he speaks and extends his hand. I take it in mine and say, "Isabella Swan, nice to meet you. Um…_welcome_."

He smiles his 100 mega-watt smile at me and I find myself blushing. I'm not really attracted to him, but there's something about him that's intriguing. It's like his personality is capable of melting you.

We chat about the reading interventions that I will be doing and the schedule of my time in his classroom. The conversation doesn't last more than five minutes and he's on his way out my door. As he passes my desk, he glances at my "Walking Dead" calendar that I try to keep hidden from my students behind my desk.

"You like "Walking Dead"? He asks with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

"Yes. Why?" I question.

"It's my favorite show." He replies with sincerity. "Rick or Shane?"

"Huh?"

"Rick or Shane? Which team are you on? You know, who do you think is hotter?"

"Oh…uh, Rick, _of course_." I laugh.

He slides his hands into the pockets off his flat front grey pants, smirking at me some more. "My girlfriend likes Shane, but I think she's crazy." He raises his eyebrows and turns on his heels to exit my room.

Oh Rosalie is surely to be disappointed when I tell her that Mr. "Holy Fucking Shit" has a girlfriend. I'm not surprised though. They _always_ have girlfriends.

After my sandwich is finally finished, I head downstairs into the office to pull a couple of files. When I enter through the back entrance, I can hear our two office secretaries, Angie and Vicki, giggling and giggling.

"What has you two acting like teenagers in here?" I ask them. They both look up from Vicki's phone to see who has infringed on their space. They looked more than relieved to find me standing there.

"It's not the what," Angie says, "It's the _who._"

"Have you met the new Kindergarten teacher yet, Bella?" Vicki questions with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Just about twenty minutes ago."

"Well, I took some pictures of him without him knowing on my cell phone so we can gawk at him anytime." Vicki laughs as she says it.

"You dirty girls." I tell them. They laugh again and it cracks me up. Edward Cullen has reduced them to horny teenagers. "Well, you're going to have to fight Rosalie for him, not to mention, he told me he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah," Angie says, "and I have a husband!" They both starting laughing again and I shake my head at them both. I get the information I need from the files and I get the hell out of that office before things get too inappropriate.

When I exit the back of the office, I find Mr. Cullen in the hall talking to Kate our school nurse. She's batting her eyelashes and playing with her hair as he tells her something that makes her laugh.

_Jesus_. Edward Cullen has been in our district for less than five hours and he's already made an impression on every last woman, leaving a trail of wet panties in his path.

If these women are already behaving this pathetically, imagine what will happen when they see him working with children. Better yet, imagine what will happen once the horny mommy's get here.

One thing is for certain, Forks Primary School is going to be one interesting place to work this year.

_**A/N: Sorry Ladies. This is just a little tease. I couldn't decide how I was going to continue this story. I thought I would start at the beginning. Never fear, however, we will be getting to their night of passion very quickly and then the story will pick up from there. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Kisses from the RedKat!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Kindergartenward is mine.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**EPOV**

_Bella writhes underneath me, her flawless, smooth skin turning a lovely shade of pink as she begs me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Not yet, baby." I think to myself as hit deep, deep inside of her. My dick is achingly hard as her pussy begins to clench around me. I take one of her nipples in between my lips and suck gently. She moans deliciously, the sound reverberating into my ears._

"_Please, Edward." She mewls._

"_Please what, baby?" I whisper into her ear as she squeezes her eyes shut._

"_Please let me-"_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What the fuck?" I growl and roll over towards the sound piercing through my ears which, just seconds ago, were filled with the lovely sounds of Bella's whimpers of pleasure.

_Shit! _ The alarm. Five-thirty. It was just a dream, and not just any dream. It was the same dream that I've had on numerous occasions since meeting Miss Isabella Swan for the first time several months ago on my first Professional Development Day at my new school.

_Isabella Swan._

When I was originally given her name by Principal Meyer, I naturally assumed she was some old spinster teacher in desperate need of retirement. Yes, Marcus had told me Bella was a fantastic teacher and that the students loved her and that she was a wealth of insight and fresh ideas for teaching, but I didn't get it. Then, when my assigned induction mentor, Emmett McCarty told me that Bella was a hot piece of ass and that I probably would have to whack off every day after she left my classroom, I still didn't get it. Finally, when I was standing at the back of the auditorium that first day of school and I overheard two of the other new hires verbally fighting over who was going to ask her out first, I _still _didn't fucking get it.

Nope. Miss Isabella Swan was probably a forty-five-year-old frumpy, dumpy, denim jumper-wearing Reading Specialist. God, was _I_ ever wrong?

I attempted to look in the vicinity of the auditorium that had caught their attention, but I was unable to see much in the large, darkened room. Then, once I was seated, there was some fat-ass in front of me, who was eying me like I was a fucking Twix bar, inconveniently blocking my view of anyone over in Bella's general direction.

As Superintendent Felix introduced me and asked me to stand, I once again scanned the area for Miss Swan. All I could see were three women, all appearing to be in their twenties, laughing at something. One of the women, a blonde, Emmett had introduced me to just moments ago, but I had already forgotten her name. The second one appeared to be a petite brunette, but I was unable to get a glimpse of anything but the back of her head. The third was a tiny woman with chin-length black hair, who appeared to be flipping someone off.

I don't know what it was about these three women, but something was drawing me to them, like they were the 'cool crowd' and I wanted to be hanging out with them.

After Dr. Felix finished her "Welcome Back" speech, the new hires and their mentors were asked to stay for a few moments in order to receive some necessary paperwork for the school year. I hated the fact that I needed to be mentored. I had already taught for four years in Arizona before moving here. Unfortunately because my teaching experience was 'out of state', I needed to go through the induction process once again.

I was, however, very happy with my assigned mentor, Emmett McCarty. Emmett and I hit it off immediately. We had a lot in common, including being about the same age, enjoying the same sports and entertainment, and both having the esteemed position of male Kindergarten teachers. There were very few of our kind out there, which made us a hot commodity and highly desired. As soon as I found out that Forks was looking for a new Kindergarten teacher last spring, I knew I would be a shoo-in.

After attending college at Arizona State University, I was hired by a nearby district to teach Kindergarten. My degree allows for me to teach up to grade six, so when I was originally offered the Kindergarten position, I wasn't thrilled. Soon though, I learned to love it and excelled at my job. By the end of my second year, I was being nominated for a 'Teacher of the Year' award.

I thoroughly enjoyed teaching in Arizona. I shared a house there with my long-time college girlfriend, Tanya. Tanya was a social worker, who hated her job. She was way too high-maintenance to be a social worker. She's lucky her parents had a lot of money because without their help she would have never been able to afford her lifestyle.

Things between Tanya and I took a turn for the worse in the last year. I suspected her of cheating, though I could never prove it. When I decided to move back to the Port Angeles area to be closer to my parents, I had hoped that Tanya would want to come with me, but she didn't. Not only did she not want to come, she ridiculed and belittled me for wanting to. She balked at the decrease in pay I would be getting and, when we came to visit Forks to look for a rental, she was disgusted by the area, claiming that there was no place for her to shop or go for entertainment. I said, "Welcome to the Pacific Northwest."

Needless to say, Tanya decided to stay in Arizona. We're attempting the 'long-distance' thing and, I was all for making it work, until I laid eyes on Miss Isabella Swan. She made me realize that there was more out there for me than my college girlfriend, that I could find someone who shared the same interests as me, who loved and had an invested interest in children as much as did, someone who I could see myself falling in love with and maybe even marrying. With Tanya, I couldn't see much past the hot, passionate sex we had. She had taught me everything I knew. I just had never imagined using those techniques on anyone else until the day I walked into Miss Swan's classroom and saw her swaying her ass to music as she worked at her counter.

_Fuck,_ she was hot. Her ass was fucking perfect, with curves in all the right areas. _And her tits_. Don't even get me started on her tits. They can't be real. They just can't be. No way. I've never seen tits so perfect. The day she walked into my classroom in that tight blue sweater. I never even gave thought to having a favorite color before, but as soon as I saw that color on her, I knew. So, I just had to make a comment.

I told the kids to look at Miss Swan and tell her how pretty she looked in my favorite color, _blue. _It wasn't a lie. Blue was my favorite color, _now._

_And fuck me,_ her wardrobe. She wore the most amazing things, tight skirts, lacey tights, pretty dresses, clingy sweater and _shoes._ Her fucking shoes. I had many fantasies involving Miss Swan in nothing but her shoes. In particular, she wore one pair of red 'fuck-me' pumps that made my head spin. Whenever she had them on, Emmett would come into my classroom in the morning and chant, "Code Red, Code Red, Code Red."

He knew I had the hots for Bella, _bad_. "Mentee," he would say to me, "you need to fuck Bella and I'll fuck Rosalie. Then, it will be a good school year. That's my mentoring this week."

It was no surprise that Em was hot for Rosalie. Personally, she was a little too forward for me. Some days, I would get to hear all about her personal issues at lunch or bus duty. I knew when Rosalie got her period and which bathroom she took a dump in that day. Her candor turned Emmett on, but I preferred the sweet innocence of Miss Swan.

I was incessantly flirting with her and, on some days, I probably even crossed the appropriate professionalism line in front of the five-year-olds. Miss Swan never seemed to understand what I was trying to tell her though. Yes. She would blush from time-to-time, and I would relish the times that was able to elicit that reaction from her. I even started to wonder if she was wearing certain clothes specifically for me. Then, the lingerie started to appear. I would get quick, subtle glances at lacey bra straps or panty lines, or should I say lack of panty lines?

One day, she had on a lower cut blouse, nothing that looked inappropriate for a school by any means, but when she was leaned over my carpet, laying out small dry erase boards and markers for the students, I could see straight down to the black lace of her bra. She caught me staring and I should have been embarrassed. _She _should have been embarrassed. Instead of sitting upright quickly, she lingered there on all fours, staring back at me for an infinite amount of time before I was pulled out of my trance when Lucas informed me he had just pooped in his pants.

That was the day I knew, though. I knew that Miss Isabella Swan had it in her to be my dirty little girl and I was determined to make her mine.


End file.
